


All I Wanted Comes in Colors

by Longanimals



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, Dominant Reader, Facials, Femsub, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Maids, Master/Servant, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, Power Play, Reader-Insert, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals
Summary: You and your girlfriend, Kotori, love to roleplay, with your favorite being one where she's a dedicated maid who would do anything for her master. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis. Commissioned by anonymous.
Relationships: Minami Kotori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All I Wanted Comes in Colors

Kotori bustles around her room, dusting every corner until it’s completely spotless. She’s clad in a French maid outfit, complete with an alluring short skirt, nylon stockings and a visible outline of her cock as it presses against the black fabric of her dress, just begging to be sucked. You’ve done a number of different roleplay scenarios together since you’ve started dating, but she says that this one is her favorite, and you certainly have no problems with indulging her in it.

When she’s finished, she stands in front of the bed that you’re sitting on and bows. “Is there anything else you need, master?”

“Yes. Come here and sit on my lap.”

“Understood, master.”

She discards her feather duster and climbs up onto your lap with her back facing you. You slowly grind your cock against her back, the layers of clothing preventing your skin from touching only making the situation more arousing. She closes her eyes and squirms. You reach around her body and trace a finger along the stiff outline of her cock against the silken dress, your gentle touches earning you a soft moan from your girlfriend.

“Master...You can’t...It’s unprofessional and unbecoming of a maid…” she sputters in her best pretend hesitant voice.

“Oh, really?” You clasp a hand around her neck, not applying any kind of pressure. “It’s also very unbecoming of a maid to refuse her master’s order.”

She whines, her cock involuntarily throbbing in your palm. You squeeze your fingers ever so gently around her shaft, applying just enough pressure to milk out a bead of precum that would leave a dark spot were it not for her black clothing. You pull your hands away from her throat and cock, and she looks back at you with wide, pleading eyes.

“Master…”

“What?”

“Master, I want to...I want to have sex…”

“Oh? Not even a minute ago you were singing a different tune. You’re one fickle servant, Kotori-chan.”

“I...I’m sorry, Master...Please, I’ll do anything you want me to…”

“Really? Anything? You promise?”

“Mm...Yes, I promise…”

“On your knees. Take it out of the zipper and suck. If you’re lucky, I might reward you.”

She follows your orders, kneeling down in front of you and putting herself eye level with your erection. She undoes the zipper, freeing your cock and accidentally hitting her in the nose with it. You manage to resist giggling, trying to maintain the illusion as best you can. You spread your knees, giving Kotori enough room to lean the rest of her body forward. She seals her lips around your crown and starts slowly taking more of it in her mouth. As soon as the tip of your cock brushes up against her uvula, which is at about the halfway point of your shaft, she pulls her head back and restarts the process. The whole time, her tongue slathers your cock in saliva, the excess dripping out of her mouth and landing on top of the taut fabric still covering your balls. Her blowjobs typically don’t rise above moderate pace, but that’s alright. The aura of genuine love and enthusiasm is what really counts in the end. Plus, the warmth from the saliva permeating into your pants and onto your balls is a delightful bonus. You firmly place a hand on the back of her head, her hair flowing through the cracks in between your fingers. You grip tightly but don’t force her down just yet. This is just an affirmation of who’s in charge.

Kotori traces a finger from the moist, taut fabric covering your balls all the way down your taint to your asshole. You shudder and groan, the layer of tight clothing only multiplying your pleasure, and can’t help but notice a smile creeping across Kotori’s face. Usually, you would say something, but you decide to ignore it simply because of how good it feels. You tighten your grip on her hair and push her down just a little bit, breaking her rhythm. She gasps in surprise, though if she’s acting or not, you can’t tell. You keep slowly pushing her down, the fear in her eyes growing more and more apparent as the crown of your cock gets closer to her uvula with you showing no signs of stopping. Her finger teasing your taint temporarily freezes as she’s just too overcome by shock to continue. However, you stop forcing her down just before your dick activates her gag reflex. You don’t want to actually hurt her; just to give her a good scare so she doesn’t forget who’s in charge.

Your hand stays firmly in place on the back of her head. Now recovered from the shock of thinking she was going to gag, Kotori starts worshiping your shaft with her tongue once again. “Cumming,” you announce bluntly. You forcefully pull her head off of your cock and hold her in place about an inch in front of you. With your opposite hand, you furiously stroke your length and groan until you blow your load all over Kotori’s beautiful idol face. She reflexively closes one of her shimmering amber eyes to prevent getting cum in it and cups her hands underneath her chin as a safety net for anything that might drip down.

Once your orgasm passes, she sighs contentedly, basking in the feeling of having your cum seep into her face. She licks her lips and gathers any semen within range of her tongue. “Mmm, your cum tastes so good, Master!” she says after swallowing. She stands up and pulls a handkerchief out of her pocket, wiping the excess cum from her face. “Is there anything else you’d like, master?” she asks with a bow.

“Yes. Pull out your cock.”

She visibly shudders and swallows when she hears your blunt order. She slips her hands underneath the hem of her skirt and pulls her panties down. It’s incredibly erotic to see them just appear out of the frilly nest of silk, her skirt being displaced as her obviously erect cock presses up against it. Once the panties are off, she holds them out in front of her, presenting them to you. 

“Good girl. Now, sit down next to me.”

She nods and complies, sitting down to your right. You snake a hand over and hike up the hem of her dress, her cock revealing itself for you to see. You wrap a hand around it and start stroking slowly but firmly. She squeezes her eyes shut and gasps. “As sensitive as always, aren’t you, Kotori-chan?” you tease. With your opposite hand, you gently caress her face, tracing a finger along her jawline until you reach her mouth. You slide your finger into her mouth, muting her already soft moans, and push it down to the second knuckle, forcing her to suck it. “Stroke me off,” you command bluntly. She lifts a shaky hand and wraps it around your stiff cock, her fingers gently touching it with the grace of an angel. She starts working your length, her shaky hands going in a slow, arrhythmic pattern directly impacted by your own touches.

Your grip is firm, your stroking steady, and every time you reach her crown, a bead of precum leaks out of her tip and onto the bed. You temporarily remove your hand from her cock, pull your finger out of her mouth, and drag it across her shaft, using her excess saliva as lube. Once her cock is sufficiently spit shined, you go back to jerking her off, using the lube well and furiously stroking her length as quickly as you can. The stimulation proves to be too much for her. She moans loudly and cums without warning, painting the first five inches of floor in front of her white with her semen.

“Tch...Did I give you permission to cum?”

“N-No...I’m sorry, Master…”

“I’ll forgive it if you can make me cum.”

She swallows. “Yes, Master.”

Still recovering from her orgasm, she picks up the pace of her handjob, going as quickly as she can without lube. Less than a minute later, you throw your head back and groan, cumming all over the floor in a streak to match Kotori’s. Once your orgasm passes, you sigh contentedly and turn towards your girlfriend.

“Good. Now, sit on my lap facing me.”

“But Master, I don’t have any panties on…”

You lean menacingly towards her. “You think I don’t know that? Don’t refuse my orders again or else some major punishment is in store for you.”

A shiver runs down her spine as her body is magnetically drawn to you. She sits on your lap, your dick disappearing underneath the frilly mess of her skirt and pressing up against her own. You slip a hand underneath her dress and grab your cock, lining it up with her pussy and preparing to push in. However, at the last second, you fake out and penetrate her asshole, forcing her rim open around your crown. She gasps in surprise before moaning loudly, placing her hands on your shoulders for support.

“Master, that’s my-Gah!”

She’s interrupted when you grab a fistful of her flowing grey hair and pull down, forcing her to stare up at the ceiling as you press yourself deeper into her asshole. Your other hand is busy teasing her breasts through her dress, tweaking her erect nipples through a layer of satin and tracing circles around her areola. “Not wearing a bra, Kotori-chan? How absolutely _lewd_ of you!”

As the word “lewd” leaves your mouth, you buck your hips upwards, forcing the rest of your length into her tight asshole. She screams with pleasure, her pussy leaking out girly precum onto the base of your cock that seeps into your pants with the occasional drip of natural lubricant from her dick. You release your grasp on her hair for the time being and occupy both hands with fondling her breasts. She straightens her head and looks forward, neck slightly sore. As soon as she makes eye contact with you, you lunge your head forward and seal your lips around hers, immediately slipping your tongue inside and wrestling hers with it. She lets out a muffled moan into your mouth, her fingers digging into your shoulders. You move one of your hands to the back of her head, holding her in place and making sure she can’t leave without your say so, and move the other down to her cock, pulling on it through the fabric and feeling how wet the silk is from her precum. Her asshole is a bit looser now, but still refreshingly tight, massaging your cock involuntarily with the way her muscles move.

Kotori’s asshole finally proves to be too much for you. You pull your head back, announce “Cumming,” and go right back to kissing her. You sheath your length inside of her ass and let out a muffled moan into her mouth before exploding, filling her bowels up with cum. A muted scream escapes from her throat as the contractions of her asshole squeeze down like a vice on your cock and forcibly prevent your cum from going any deeper. Your load oozes back out of her rim and onto your pants, soaking the fabric and warming up your balls.

You release your grip on the back of the idol’s head and pull out of the kiss. “May I get off, Master?” she asks, voice straining.

“Yes, you may.”

She slowly lifts her hips up until your cock pops out of her asshole and flops down onto your belly. She turns around and lifts her dress, giving you a full view of her pert ass and hanging balls. A soft grunt of exertion escapes from her throat and the remainder of your cum is forced out of her asshole and onto your thighs. Once she’s completely emptied out, she turns back around and curtsies, a soft smile stretching across her face.

“I didn’t order you to do that,” you say bluntly.

The color flushes from her face. “Uh...I’m sorry, Master...I just thought it would be something that you would like…”

“I did like it. But that’s irrelevant. You did something without being ordered to, and for that you must be punished.”

She folds her hands and bows. “I’m sorry, Master. I accept your punishment.”

“Good. Now, strip.”

She complies, reaching behind her and undoing the complicated set of corsets and zippers that keep her dress in place. After a few tension-filled moments, it falls to the floor, revealing her perky breasts, erect nipples and stiff cock. You reach forward and gently slap her tits, watching them quake slightly with the little bit of meat they have. She winces when you make contact, but she still presses her arms against the sides of her breasts, pushing them together and making them pop out.

“On your knees.”

She kneels down in front of you and looks up at you with her droopy, hazel eyes. Perhaps it’s just the way her eyes naturally give her the appearance of a sad puppy, but you could swear that you hear a pleading whimper coming from her. Unable to hold yourself back any longer, you stand up and strip naked, forcing your cock into Kotori’s face.

“Open your mouth and don’t close it. This is your punishment.”

Her expression has a distinct aura of tentative fear that refuels the fires of your lust as she follows your order. You hold your cock and point it at her wide-open mouth. She seems to be expecting you to force yourself in and roughly facefuck her, but she’s got quite another thing coming. You grip her hair tightly, holding her place for good measure. A hot yellow stream rushes out of your cock and straight into Kotori’s mouth. She lets out a muffled gasp of surprise and reflexively tries to close her mouth, but you catch her and shoot her a warning look. She forces her jaw open once again, resigning to her fate. You grin in sadistic delight and start moving your cock around, painting the rest of her face and bust with your piss. It drips down her nose into her mouth and slides along the outline of her jaw before dribbling down her chin and landing on top of her thighs. It’s a wonderfully depraved sight, seeing one of the most beloved school idols in Japan be completely covered with piss. After covering a good portion of her body, your stream tapers off. You release your grip on her head and your cock and bask in the sight, watching in absolute joy as every leftover drop of urine slides down her body and eventually making it onto the floor.

“You can swallow now.”

She closes her mouth and swallows, a visible lump forming in her throat and tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she does. 

“T-Thank you, Master…” she sputters.

You feel immensely proud of yourself for raising her to be such a good servant. “Have you learned your lesson, Kotori-chan?”

“Yes, Master...It won’t happen again…”

“Good. That’s what I like to hear. Now, stand up and come here.”

She stands up, putting herself level with your chin. You wrap your arms around her body in an affectionate hug, your cock pressing against hers. She leans into the hug, resting her head on your shoulder and sighing contentedly.

“I love you, Master…”

“I love you too, Kotori-chan.

You bask in the romantic afterglow for a moment before lifting her body up. She gasps in surprise as you lift her entire body weight up like it’s nothing. You line up your cock with the entrance to her pussy, preparing to push inside. She’s too overcome with the shock from being picked up so easily and pleasure from finally having her pussy be directly stimulated. You tighten your grip around her torso and slowly lower her body down onto your cock, spearing her with it. Perhaps unintentionally, she wraps her legs around your body, bringing you closer together as your dick is coated in her warm, sultry pussy juices. You look up at her face, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks flushed with red and mouth open, moans constantly leaking out of it. Her hips land on top of your balls with a soft _*pap*_ , and as you prepare to lift her body back up, you notice that her nipples are lined up perfectly with your mouth. Grinning deviously, you wrap your lips around one of them, sucking gently and teasing her erect nipple with your tongue. She moans, wrapping her arms around your head and forcing you deeper into her breasts, which you’re completely okay with. While you affectionately suck and lick, occasionally nibbling down when you think she needs a little extra dose of discipline, you start thrusting your hips back and forth, pulling out and slamming your cock back into Kotori’s pussy, your balls slapping against her asshole with every forwards motion. She moans into your ear as you fuck her relentlessly, your arms preoccupied with keeping her body steady so you can use her pussy while simultaneously sucking on her nipple without being interrupted. Her cock is sandwiched between your and Kotori’s stomachs, transferring her body wheat to you as it twitches and spasms against the soft embrace of your combined bellies.

“Master! Master! I’m cumming!” she announces, her voice shaking.

You bottom out inside of her, giving her unspoken permission to cum. She tightens her grip around your head and climaxes, her feminine fluids gushing out of her pussy and onto your balls before dripping onto the floor as she devolves into a series of lurid moans into your ear. While she’s still only halfway through her orgasm, you start slamming into her again, sending her juices flying in every direction every time your hips make contact with her pussy.

“Master! Wait! Not yet! You can’t-!”

But before she can finish her sentence, it’s too late. Two streams of hot liquid start pouring out onto your skin, one from her pussy and one from her cock. It's different from when she was cumming, being a concentrated stream rather than a widespread gush of liquid. You lift her body until she’s about halfway down on your cock and close your eyes. You should be reprimanding her for pissing on her master so suddenly, but the feeling of the piss from her cock dripping down your chest and Kotori’s stomach as well as the piss from her pussy shooting directly onto the base of your cock, dribbling down to your balls and onto your thighs is simply so delightful that you can’t find it in yourself to punish her for it, even if it you were just to act it out. The warmth of her pussy and soft moans as you suck her nipple remain constant as the piss stream continues, both of her bladders seeming to be completely full and emptying themselves out onto your body.

“Master! I’m so sorry, Master! Please forgive me!” she pleads, a hint of real fear in her voice as well as faux-fear.

You don’t say anything, you just continue to suck on her nipple and bask in the feeling of her pussy massaging your dick while she pees on you from both ends. The whole time, you can’t help but feel proud of yourself for being able to fuck your girlfriend so hard that you managed to make her piss herself.

Finally, her streams die down. She’s still whimpering into your ear, whining “I’m sorry, Master”s under her breath in a delicious display of submission. Slightly begrudgingly, you pull your mouth off of her nipple and look up at her droopy ambers, the peak of her breasts shining with your excess saliva. Silently, you lift her body up and set her down on the floor facing up, her own piss dribbling down her tummy and onto the floor. Her display of accidental eroticism at the end there pushed you right to the brink, and you wouldn’t feel right cumming inside her pussy unless it was in a proper mating press. Smiling devilishly. you lay down on top of her, lining your eager, throbbing cock up with her pussy, slick with her own piss and cum. Her dick is rock hard as well, pulsing in time with her heartbeat and giving you the impression that she’s close to her own orgasm as well. You softly caress her face, peering into her deep, hazel eyes and locking your lips with hers. She moans into your mouth, eyes staying wide open. The passion in the air is nearly palpable because of just how much you love each other.

Not wanting to waste any more time with the way your body is screaming at you for an orgasm, you spear your entire cock inside of Kotori’s pussy at once, clapping your balls against her asshole. She winces slightly from the sudden penetration and lets out a soft moan into your mouth as she locks her legs around your waist. You can already feel your orgasm bubbling up from inside of you, so this isn’t going to be nearly as long as you’d like it to be, but that’s alright. Your palms are firmly planted on the ground for support while Kotori’s are mimicking her legs, wrapping around your body and preventing you from leaving until she feels your load inside of her. After only a few thrusts, you close your eyes and moan, exploding inside of your girlfriend’s idol pussy and filling it with your boiling hot cum, not caring if she gets pregnant or not. She closes her eyes and lets out a muffled scream into your mouth, her arms and legs redoubling their grip around your body to make certain that you won’t get away, not that you have any reason to try. Kotori cums from both her pussy and dick, her feminine fluids gushing out and forming a pool in between her legs while her semen gathers in between your sandwiched bodies once again, combining with her leftover piss.

Your orgasm passes, and your body slumps, muscles relaxing and grip on the floor loosening. You also feel Kotori’s arms and legs relax, giving you enough wiggle room to get out, but you’d rather just bask in the afterglow for a little while longer. The two of you passionately make out while your semen gets to work on impregnating her, your leftover cum oozing out of her pussy from around your cock and adding to the pool of girly cum she made earlier. Finally, you pull your head back, panting slightly, and gaze into your girlfriend’s eyes.

“Master...That was wonderful...Thank you so much…” she moans breathily.

“I love you, Kotori-chan.”

“I love you too, Master.”

You and your idol servant go back to relaxing in each other's arms, your cum gradually leaking out of her pussy while you plant the occasional kiss on her neck feeling her soft, cum-soaked skin against yours.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/longanimals_w) (@longanimals_w) and checking out my [carrd](https://longanimals.carrd.co/) for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.


End file.
